This application requests continued funding for an innovative and highly successful T32 training program in Pediatric Gastroenterology, Hepatology and Nutrition (GI) at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center. The training program, funded by the NIH for 25 years, has consistently produced much-needed academic pediatric gastroenterologists. The Aims of our Program are: (1) To attract, recruit, and retain the highest quality fellows into our Program (2) To offer state of the art training to prepare fellows for an academic research career (3) To train physician scientists who will become leaders in academic medical centers Through a combination of supervised research, graduate level coursework, and dedicated mentorship provided by a consortium of primary research mentors and scholarship oversight committees, six postdoctoral trainees have a unique opportunity to develop outstanding skills and leadership over a training period of two years. We have chosen to offer this training across four key targeted areas and diseases which are aligned with the focus groups of our P30 NIDDK-supported Digestive Health Center (DDRCC) including: 1) Liver Disease and Modeling; 2) Digestive Disease and Immunity; 3) Digestive Disease and Obesity; and 4) Translational Embryology. Research training is pursued on either the Clinical or Basic/Translational Research Tracks. Outcomes, health services, or epidemiologic research projects are completed on the Clinical Research track, and include a formal program of study leading to either a Master of Science degree, or Certificate, in Clinical and Translational research. Laboratory-based research projects are completed on the Basic/Translational Research track, and include a formal program of study leading to a Certificate in Clinical and Translational Research. Each of these didactic programs provides instruction in ethics in research, study design, and statistical analysis to provide training in rigor and reproducibility of the research projects. The depth and quality of the research training is monitored by an interdisciplinary team of outstanding scientists with strong training and mentoring track records. The long-term goal of the program remains to foster the development of outstanding physician- investigators and leaders who will meet the tremendously underserved academic workforce needs in Pediatric GI.